Atrapada en un Elevador Contigo
by Kia Chaud
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Elliot y Zoey se quedan atrapados en un elevador juntos por una noche? Lean y averiguenlo. Traduccion de 'Stuck in the Elevator with you' de dreamangel114.


Andrea: ¡OPD! ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¿No es eso genial?

Elliot: Claro….u.U" así que ¿porque regresaste?

Andrea: ¡Porque….ESTOY HACIENDO OTRO oneshot!

Elliot: si me importara….

Andrea: Hm…Creo que debería importarte (un-huh, un-huh)

Elliot: ¿Por qué?

Andrea: Es otra historia ElliotxZoey! Porque por más que te quiera para mí, realmente hubiese querido que ustedes dos se quedaran juntos al final de TMM.

Elliot: ENTONCES COMIENZA YA CON LA HISTORIA!

Andrea: n.n" por supuesto

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, yo no soy dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power por que si lo fuera tendría mucho dinero, además de que no estaría aquí, y la pareja final hubiese sido ZoeyxElliot no ZoeyxMark! Tampoco esta historia es originalmente mía, es de dream-angel114 y se llama 'Stuck in the Elevator with you' Yo sólo la traduje.

Elliot: Comienza ya!

Andrea: Ya voy! Ya voy! No quiero que me demanden. Así que, que comience la historia!

**ATRAPADA EN UN ELEVADOR CONTIGO**

"¡OpD! ¡Voy TARDE DE NUEVO!" la chica pelirroja se recordó a sí misma. Zoey estaba corriendo y llegando tarde de nuevo a su único trabajo. Yup sería otro típico día. Inmediatamente la joven entró de golpe en el pequeño y lindo café, Elliot había terminado de bajar las escaleras.

"Baka Zoey, ¿Por que llegas tarde DE NUEVO?"

"¡Lo siento! …" replicó Zoey inclinando su cabeza.

"¡Es la cuarta vez esta semana! ¿Cómo vas a explicar esto?" Elliot estaba extremadamente de mal humor esta particular mañana.

"Lo lamento…"

"No hay excusa, así que simplemente tendrás que trabajar más tarde de lo usual el día de hoy."

"Pero… pero" Zoey comenzó a tartamudear. "¡No puedo! Tengo mucha tarea el día de hoy y…"

"No importa… NO tienes excusa, desde que tú y Mark terminaron no tienes a donde ir después del trabajo."

Bridget ahogo un gritito a lo que Elliot dijo. Era un hecho cierto de que Zoey y Mark habían terminado hacía unas semanas, pero era un tema que aún le dolía mucho a Zoey tratar y era algo de lo que no debían hablar, especialmente cuando Zoey estaba cerca.

"Sí…" respondió Zoey y se fue del lugar para ponerse su uniforme. Elliot la miro y luego subió por las escaleras.

Hubo un silencio mortal mientras que las demás personas que permanecieron en el lugar finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó. "Wow, Elliot realmente está de mal humor esta mañana." comentó Corina mientras todos los demás asentían completamente de acuerdo.

"… ¡Okay todas regresen a trabajar!" dijo Wesley con una sonrisa. Mientras miraba que todos regresaran a hacer sus trabajos, subió las escaleras por las que había bajado Elliot, preguntándose que le había pasado a su compañero.

Wesley golpeó la puerta. "¿Puedo entrar?" preguntó mientras esperaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Elliot.

"… sí pasa."

Mientras Wesley abría la puerta hacía la familiar habitación de su compañero y buen amigo, vio al chico de ojos azules sentado en su cama. "Creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí."

"…sí y no quiero hablar de eso."

"Deberías hablar con ella, ¿sabes? Si esto continua, terminaras lastimándote tanto a ti como a ella. La estás alejando Elliot…"

"… Cada vez que la veo, me pongo… no lo sé… enfadado por ninguna razón."

"Esos son cellos Elliot." replicó Wesley.

"… Ellos terminaron hace algunas semanas…"

"Pero tú aun los ves como si estuvieran juntos como una imagen en tu mente, y esa imagen simplemente no se va. Supongo que es por eso que te enojas cada vez que la ves."

"Supongo…"

_CRASH! _El sonido de varios platos quebrándose fue escuchado y luego "¡Wesley!" se escucho llamar a Kiki desde abajo. "¡BRIDGET DEJO CAER OTRA MEDIA DOZENA DE PLATOS!"

"¡Ya voy!" replicó Wesley, pero antes de irse le dijo a Elliot, "Sólo recuerda lo que te dije."

Elliot simplemente asintió y se tiró en su cama y unos minutos después se quedó dormido.

**Unas horas después…**

"¡Elliot… Elliot! ¡Despierta!" Wesley estaba sacudiendo al muchacho tratando de levantarlo. "Elliot voy a hacer unas compras y todos se han ido excepto por Zoey. Sólo… recuerda lo que te dije, ¿está bien? Hasta luego."

Unos minutos después, Elliot finalmente bajó las escaleras. _Me pregunto que estará haciendo esa baka en este momento… _Elliot pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacía abajo para encontrar a la pelirroja trapeando el piso. "… Hey."

"Hola…" Zoey miro hacía arriba y replico tímidamente.

"… Um… Siento lo de esta mañana." Elliot comenzó a decir.

"Esta bien…"

"Uh… ….ok. Tengo unas cosas que hacer en el laboratorio, así que estaré allí." dijo Elliot mientras apuntaba en dirección al laboratorio.

"Ok." respondió Zoey.

"Oh y… cuando termines, ven y búscame, saldremos a comer algo, ¿ok? Yo invito." dijo Elliot casualmente.

"Um… ok."

**Después…**

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron caminando por las calles tratando de decidir que era lo que iban a cenar. Ya habían tratado en 25 restaurantes. Pero, o eran muy "elegantes" para Zoey o no lo suficientemente buenos para Elliot. Elliot no quería comer mariscos y Zoey tenía ganas de comer comida china.

"Elliooooot tengo HAMBRE… Hemos estado vagando por casi dos horas… vamos a ALGUNA PARTE a comer… estoy hambrienta." se quejó Zoey aparentemente olvidando todo lo que dijo Elliot esa mañana.

"Okay, bien. El siguiente restaurante que miremos, en ese entramos, ¿ok?"

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Zoey con una sonrisa.

Cinco minutes después, estaban parados frente a un edificio algo viejo con una anuncio afuera que decía 'ESPECIAL DEL DÍA - Spaghetti con albóndigas '

"Uh… bueno tú dijiste que sería el siguiente restaurante que viéramos… así que…" Zoey reprimió una risita mientras miraba a Elliot; el ver que alguien tan adinerado como Elliot entrara en un restaurante como ese era algo gracioso y entretenido para la pelirroja.

Elliot trato de poner una cara seria. "Ahem… sí dije eso, así que vamos..."

Mientras caminaban por la puerta, ambos chicos vieron un elevador que iba hacia arriba con una señal que les decía que el restaurante estaba en el segundo piso. "Vamos… apresúrate Elliot!" exclamó Zoey ansiosa por conseguir algo de comida.

Ellos presionaron el botón del elevador para que llegara y entraron cuando las puertas se abrieron. "Así que… ¿como te va en la escuela?" preguntó Elliot por la falta de temas cuando ya estuvieron dentro del elevador.

Zoey estaba sorprendida de que Elliot en realidad estuviera tratando de tener una conversación con ella. "Um… ¿bien?"

"Ya veo. Así que um…" Elliot estaba tratando de encontrar un tema.

"¿Sí?"

"Um… tú…"

"Sí… ¿Yo qué?"

"Tú…" Elliot estaba a punto de preguntarle si había alguien nuevo que le gustara cuando de repente hubo un fuerte sonido y el piso debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar como si hubiera arruinado el elevador. Finalmente, las luces se apagaron y un grito de Zoey fue escuchado.

"¡OpD Elliot! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué se apagaron las luces?" Seguido por esto, él pudo sentir que alguien se sujetaba fuertemente de él.

"Todo está bien. Creo que el elevador probablemente se arruinó o algo."

Zoey, quien aún estaba sujetándose de Elliot, susurró "Tengo miedo Elliot."

"Esta bien; simplemente llamaremos para pedir ayuda." dijo Elliot mientras tomaba su celular.

Los ojos de Zoey finalmente se ajustaron a la oscuridad y pudo ver a Elliot llamando por teléfono. Después de unos minutos, ella vio un rostro de decepción por parte de él. "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"No hay señal en este elevador." replicó Elliot. Después de unos segundos, él se comenzó a ruborizar dándose cuenta de que Zoey aún se estaba sujetando de él. "Hey Zoey…"

"¿Sí?"

"…Aún te estas sujetando de mi brazo…" dijo Elliot aunque aún tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!" Zoey lo soltó con un leve sonrojo también.

"Así que… ¿ahora qué?" Zoey preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en el piso del elevador. Hubo un silencio y luego… "¡Ya sé!" exclamó Zoey mientras se paraba de nuevo. "Debe haber gente afuera ¿cierto? Así que si golpeamos la puerta, ¿no nos oiría alguien?"

"Baka Zoey… probablemente estamos atorados entre dos pisos y es por eso que se arruino el elevador. Nadie nos puede oír." dijo Elliot poniendo una sonrisa superior.

"Oh sí… es cierto… supongo que tendremos que esperar a que alguien nos encuentre…" dijo Zoey calladamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos mientras que Elliot acompañaba a Zoey sentándose también el suelo. Unos minutos después Zoey habló de nuevo. "Jaja… no llegamos a comer al 'siguiente' restaurante como tú dijiste."

Esto irritó a Elliot por alguna razón. "¿Estas tratando de decir que fue mi culpa que no pudiéramos comer?"

"No, eso no es lo que quise de-" Zoey trató de explicar.

"¿Que también es mi culpa que estemos atrapados en este elevador? ¿Y que de todas las personas soy la última con la que quisieras estar atrapado en un elevador?" Elliot se estaba enfadando de nuevo, incluso aunque Zoey claramente no había hecho nada malo.

"No, yo nunca dije eso y–"

"Y preferirías estar más con Mark que conmigo, ¿cierto?" Elliot se arrepintió de lo que dijo tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca.

"Yo nunca dije eso…" dijo Zoey de forma tan callada que Elliot casi no pudo oírlo.

"Los siento, no quise decir eso–"

Ahora era el turno de Zoey para interrumpir a Elliot. "Si no quisiste decirlo, entonces ¿porqué lo dijiste?"

"Porque…" mientras Elliot luchaba por encontrar una razón por qué, recordó lo que Wesley le dijo esa misma mañana. _"Esos son celos, Elliot"_

"¿Porque qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser TAN cruel conmigo Elliot? Estoy harta de so. Siempre eres así conmigo pero no con los demás. Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¡Algunas veces eres lindo y un minuto después puedes volverte un gran un PATAN!" demandó Zoey.

"_Pero tú aun los ves como si estuvieran juntos como una imagen en tu mente, y esa imagen simplemente no se va. Supongo que es por eso que te enojas cada vez que la ves."_ Elliot en realidad podía escuchar la voz de Wesley en el fondo mientras Zoey le gritaba.

"Es porque…" susurró Elliot calladamente. "… es porque estoy celoso…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Estoy celoso, ¿esta bien?!" confesó Elliot. "Estoy celoso de… él." Elliot dijo la última palabra suavemente.

"¿Quién? ¿Quién es 'él'?" preguntó Zoey, obviamente confundida.

"Él… es…" a Elliot le estaba yendo mal diciéndole a Zoey lo que estaba en su mente. "Es Mark…" susurró el chico de ojos azules mirando hacía abajo como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir.

"Jajaja deja de bromar Elliot. ¿Por que habrías de estar celoso de… Mark?" preguntó Zoey, aunque sonaba algo temerosa de que fuera verdad.

"¡NO estoy bromeando!" exclamó el rubio mientras se paraba para hablar directamente con Zoey. "No puedo soportar que el tenga todo mientras que yo no tengo nada."

"¿Por qué estarías TÚ celoso de Mark?" repitió Zoey.

"Tch… ¿Por qué crees?"

"Yo… no lo sé…" replicó Zoey.

Elliot se encogió de hombros. "Olvídalo. No importa si no lo entiendes. Simplemente estoy… hambriento supongo. ¿Tienes algo de comida contigo?" Elliot sintió la incomodidad y quería cambiar el humor. _Supongo que Zoey es demasiado baka como para comprender lo que quería decir, después de todo. _

"Hmmm… creo que tengo algo en mi bolso…" murmuró Zoey mientras miraba en su bolso.

"Creo que tengo una barra de chocolate por alguna parte…" dijo Elliot también mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"¡Aquí! ¡Lo encontré!" exclamaron Elliot y Zoey simultáneamente. Ambos habían halado cosas de sus bolsillos y comenzaron a reírse al imaginarse lo tontos que se veían en el piso del elevador comiéndose lo que tenían guardado.

Por el resto de la noche ambos comieron y hablaron como viejos amigos como si el incidente de la mañana nunca hubiera pasado.

"Wow… ya es muy tarde." declaró Elliot mirando su reloj. Se leían las 2:08 AM.

"Sí." Replicó Zoey somnolienta. "Me pregunto si mis padres están preocupados…" Ella bostezó.

"Por supuesto que están preocupados baka." replico Elliot.

"Así que… ¿de que estabas hablando antes? ¿Sobre estar celoso de Mark?" preguntó Zoey mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo.

"Oh… ¿eso? No es nada." Elliot estaba sorprendido de que Zoey trajera ese tema de nuevo para discutirlo.

"Vamos… puedes decirme…" le dijo ella mientras bostezaba de nuevo y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico rubio.

"Es solo que… me gustas." confesó Elliot un momento después, pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que Zoey estaba dormida. _Tal vez es mejor que NO hayas escuchado eso… _pensó mientras también se quedaba dormido.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

"¡Hey chicos! ¡Despierten! ¡DESPIERTEN!" Elliot sintió que alguien lo sacudía mientras estaba en la mitad de un sueño. "¡AMBOS DESPIERTEN!" Cuando finalmente Elliot abrió los ojos, vio a un hombre parado frente a él con la puerta del elevador abierta. "Ah, finalmente se despertaron. Lo lamento. El elevador aquí siempre se arruina por alguna razón, probablemente porque ya se esta poniendo viejo. Hicimos que el elevador volviera a funcionar tan pronto como supimos que ustedes dos estaban atrapados aquí adentro."

"Gracias." replicó Elliot mientras se paraba. Junto a él, pudo sentir que Zoey también se había puesto de pie.

"Pero lo que no entendimos fue… el por qué no usaron esto…" El hombre apuntó al espacio debajo de los botones del elevador donde se encontraba el teléfono de emergencia. "El guardia de seguridad dijo que no recibió ninguna llamada de auxilio anoche."

"Ooops…." dijo Zoey avergonzada mientras que Elliot permanecía 'tranquilo' pero por dentro también estaba avergonzado.

"Eso fue tan estúpido por parte nuestra." dijo Zoey mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban de regreso a casa. "Pudimos haber salido de allí horas antes y no hubiéramos tenido que pasar toda la noche en el elevador.

"Sí." replicó Elliot.

"Pero fue divertido el pasar toda un noche en un elevador contigo Elliot, porque pudimos platicar mucho más y en realidad nos divertimos." dijo Zoey mientras le sonreía a Elliot.

"Sí…" Elliot no parecía de humor como para decir mucho.

"Y no sé lo que hubiera hecho si me hubiera quedado atrapada en un elevador yo sola. Supongo que me habría asustado mucho, así que muchas gracias." dijo Zoey con el mismo entusiasmo.

"Supongo." dijo Elliot, pero él estaba pensando en algo más mientras miraba a la linda pelirroja. _Después de pasar toda la noche con ella, me pregunto si algo cambiará entre nosotros cuando estemos en el café. Después de todo, HABLAMOS sobre muchas cosas la noche anterior… pero al final no se enteró sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella… y probablemente nunca lo sabrá. _

Elliot estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que por poco y no captaba la oración que Zoey acababa de decir. "Y NUNCA hubiera sabido quien te gusta." dijo Zoey tímidamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Elliot. "¿Cómo puedes saber quien me gusta…? Al menos que…"

"… al menos que HAYA escuchado tu respuesta antes de que me durmiera, ¿cierto?" Zoey interrumpió a Elliot con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Me ENGAÑASTE!" exclamó él mientras perseguía a la pequeña chica por la calle.

"¡No puedes atraparme!" se burló Zoey mientras le sacaba la lengua a Elliot.

"¡ARGH, voy atraparte por ENGAÑARME!" replicó Elliot mientras continuaba persiguiendo a Zoey por todo el camino.

Finalmente el joven rubio atrapo a la pelirroja y colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella. "¡No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me prometas que no me engañaras de ese modo otra vez!" exclamó Elliot con la espalada de Zoey hacia él.

"Bien. Entones podrás tenerme así por siempre." susurró Zoey sin darse la vuelta para ver a Elliot.

"¿Qué?" Elliot temía que la hubiese escuchado mal.

"Me dijiste quien te gusta, pero yo nunca te dije a quien admiro." Zoey susurró una vez más con el mismo tono.

"¿… Estas segura de que quiero saber?" Elliot aún estaba sujetando a Zoey.

"Es alguien quien me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo pero siempre oculté por que pensé que era imposible. Siempre era tan frío conmigo y lindo con todos los demás, pero no conmigo. Pero siempre que miraba sus ojos azules, podía ver tristeza que solo hacia que lo quisiera abrazar, pero cada día que pasaba el se enfadaba más y más conmigo hasta que me di por vencida…" dijo Zoey suavemente.

Elliot no quería tomar ningún riesgo. "Y esta persona es…?" Elliot se encontró a si mismo susurrando mientras apretaba un poco más a Zoey debido a su ansiedad.

"Eres tú, Elliot." Zoey se dio la vuelta y Elliot no sabía lo que pasaría luego, pero se encontró a sí mismo cerrando los ojos al sentir la presión de algo contra sus labios. Sin pensarlo, Elliot besó a Zoey también. Después de un rato ambos se separaron "Te amo Zoey." susurró Elliot. "Y yo a ti, Elliot." fue la respuesta de la chica a la que Elliot amaba.

-Fin de la historia

Andrea: X.x Estoy cansada… y eso fue… muy fluffy (si saben a lo que me refiero)

Elliot: Hey al menos estoy con la chica que amo :D

Andrea: Cállate, que no me pagan por esto… X.x De cualquier modo… Lamento que me haya tardado tanto para colocar esto! Se suponía que actualizaría hace mucho tiempo pero hubieron algunos inconvenientes que me lo impidieron! Gomenasai!

Elliot: Eso es mentira. No le dieron ganas de escribir, y no actualizó por haragana :D

Andrea: (Golpea a Elliot en la cabeza)

Ellliot: OW!

Andrea:D No, nada que ver, por que créanme que mi conciencia no me deja en paz si no actualizo de sólo pensar que en ustedes me están esperando. Así que no, no actualicé por varias razones, pero no me iré por mucho detalle. Simplemente diré que lo lamento muchísimo. :)

Elliot: Te odio. X.x

Andrea: Y yo te amo :D De cualquier modo es hora de irme a traducir y a escribir mi demás historias! Elliot… ¿Qué te enseñé hoy?

Elliot: (Desdobla un papel arrugado y lo lee) Elliot: Erm… Ah, sí… Eh, Lean y dejen sus reviews para obtener más fluff ElliotxZoey! Porque EL FLUFF ES BUENO! U.u

Andrea: u.U" Erm… Supongo que con eso basta. Por favor sean amables y dejen sus reviews para este oneshot! Muchas gracias por leer! Y hasta la próxima! XD

Elliot y Andrea: Cuídense!!


End file.
